


Domestic Bliss

by airgloweffect



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Married Life, tomione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airgloweffect/pseuds/airgloweffect
Summary: A snapshot into the life of Tom and Hermione Riddle.AU





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Tomione Fluff

I let out a huff of anger, and crossed my arms over my chest, my six-month pregnant belly sticking out.

"For once can't you be realistic?", I frown at Tom and stamp my foot.

"You mean follow your every directive without objection, dear wife?". I smirk.

"Yes, my love that's how marriage works...what's the saying…'happy wife, happy life'". I walk closer to him as he leans against the kitchen bench scowling. I wrap my arms around his waist and tip my head back to look up at him. Even after 10 years together, he is still the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I know I shouldn't push too much, but I love teasing him.

" And why must you have a boy’s weekend with Brax this week of all weeks?". Don’t get me started on Abraxas Malfoy the oldest brother of Draco, my arch nemesis. Him and Tom have a serious bromance going on. I used to wonder at school if they had ever...you know. The answer was laughter so hard they had tears rolling down their cheeks. I thought it was a reasonable question to ask.

"Well because Brax looked at the weather conditions and I concur that they really are perfect and ....", I let him ramble on about fly fishing. I mean _fly fishing_ , one of the most boring sports I can imagine. But it has enthralled two of the most anti-muggle wizards I know. It's hilarious, because this man in front of me used to call himself 'Lord Voldemort', with a very blood purist agenda. I remember the first time he told me, I couldn’t contain the giggle that had erupted from my throat. He looked so furious, that I thought for sure he would hex me to the moon and back. But I just grabbed his tie, pushed him up against the wall and snogged him senseless. All it took for him to drop his racist agenda was a good shag and to take up fly fishing. Who knew?

He sighed, "You’re not listening are you love?", I smiled, while I love listening to him talk about a great many things, fly fishing and weather conditions in order to catch the best trout or salmon was not one of them. I shook my head.

"I know what you’re thinking", he said as he absentmindedly rubbed circles on my pregnant belly.

"Oh, I don't think you do" I smiled in a way I was sure mimicked the Malfoy brothers, he narrowed his eyes most likely wondering what he would have to give up in order to go this weekend. Yes, it was a negotiation after all.

I ran my hands up his chest the way I know he likes it and nibbled on my bottom lip. I must butter him up, he is incapable of resisting when _I_ emotionally manipulate him.

"If you knew what I was thinking, you would know that in order to go this weekend, that I would like to be on our bed reclining back eating the most expensive chocolate I like from Honeydukes, while reading the latest quarterly essay on Transfiguration… aloud, while you are doing the most delicious things between my thighs", I blushed at that last bit, I did however notice the spark of lust that appeared in his eyes.

"Done, my love, how about the essay on Arithmancy as well? It is a turn on listening to you struggle breathlessly to read the words while fighting off an orgasm", he smiled mischievously. We have a weird sex life, I mean who gets off to the latest academic papers? We do apparently, Tom and Hermione Riddle. “Good, you and Brax can go to Hogsmeade this morning and get everything. I’ll give you the grocery list as well since your out”, I stood on my tippy toes and planted kisses along his pulse point and he tipped his head slightly to give me better access. “Fine, the things I do for you love”, I could sense him roll his eyes, he hates grocery shopping. I smile because I know that I have won this round. This is our domestic bliss.


End file.
